Mi princesa autista
by Ryu Tetsu
Summary: Bra tiene autismo. Esto significa que no puede expresarse normalmente, que no comprende las emociones de las personas y ser incapaz de entender algunas cosas Más se verá obligada a tratar de llevar una vida normal y actúar como lo dicta su raza, como una guerrera y no cualquiera sino nada más y nada menos que una princesa Saiyajin
1. Prologo

Bra nunca quiso este tipo de vida en donde era acorralada a no poder expresarse como ella quisiera al no entender las emociones de las personas a su alrededor a no poder formular una frase coherente a herir al una persona al no saber reaccionar en algunas situaciones. Pero no podía cambiarlo esta es la vida que se le dio para vivir

La vida de una autista.


	2. Chapter 1

_Todos alguna vez han desperdiciado saliva diciendo palabras inútiles y sin sentido, han inventado mil pretextos para evitar decir algo de suma importancia y dar vueltas en círculos pensando si decir las palabras acumuladas en su mente para justo después arrepentirse y callar es decir... ¿De que preocuparse? si, siempre tendrán la oportunidad de expresarse en otra ocasión después de todo ustedes son capaces de hacerlo a diferencia de personas como nosotros, personas como yo. Que solo son libres de expresarse correctamente en su propios pensamientos y muy pocas veces ser capaces de escribirlos aunque de nada sirve ya que solo nosotros entendemos nuestras propias palabras, así que mientras ustedes viven sin preocuparse de no poder usar palabras para enmendar sus acciones estoy luchando para poder al menos decir una frase coherente, siempre he sido obligada a callar ya que de no hacerlo las burlas no se hacen de esperar, nadie es capaz de comprenderme vivo encerrada en mi mundo con una pared invisible que me impide acercarme a la realidad con ilusiones que me atormentan en la noche o en aquellos rincones donde se esconde la oscuridad no quiero seguir afrontando esto._

 _Para eso solo necesitaría dirigirme en dirección a un objeto brillante y filoso y acabar con todo esto después de todo es la solución mas simple ¿no? pero seria incapaz de tomar decisión tan cobarde eso implicaría manchar el orgullo de mi raza al demostrar que no pude con esto y a pesar de la alta probabilidad de que no funcione aun así... quiero al menos intentarlo ya saben... vivir con normalidad intentar ser una persona normal sin importar nada ni siquiera lo que tenga que confrontar para lograrlo después de todo soy una princesa saiyajin el ser mas fuerte que ha existido en el mundo entero que es capaz de salir invicta de cualquier batalla aun así sea contra mi misma si se preguntan como puedo ser capaz de contar todo esto pues, es como lo dije anteriormente solo puedo ser libre en mis pensamientos y ahora les estoy abriendo paso a ellos._

 _Mi nombre es Bra Brief y así es como comenzó todo._

 _En una mañana común como lo puede ser en una mansión rodeada de lujos con una madre científica, el príncipe de los saiyajins como padre que por cierto tiene un apetito que seria capaz de dejar hambrienta a todo un estado y un hermano híbrido que dirige la compañía que nos mantiene en ese entonces todo era mas bonito y mi defecto no había logrado desarrollarse completamente todos viviamos en la belleza de la ignorancia que alberga vamos hasta que todo quedo en ruinas y mi vida quedo completamente destruida. En ese momento acababa de despertar tenia 3 años si mas lo recuerdo_

Una pequeña chiquilla peliazul se encontraba bajando las escaleras rápidamente después de todo estaba muy emocionada pues su padre la llevaría de compras pero... ¿Como puede ser posible que el hombre mas orgulloso del planeta allá podido acceder a tal cosa? eso en este caso no es tan difícil de contestar pues resulta que Bra estuvo toda la semana implorándole ir al centro comercial pero este siempre se negaba con un rotundo "No" visiblemente la solución mas simple era pedirle a su madre que ella la llevase pero no era tan simple ya que la chiquilla tenia un apego total a su padre, pasaron los días de insistencia que ya se hacían insoportables para el príncipe hasta que decidió imponerle un reto que sabia según el jamas podría lograr este consistía en hurtar una sustancia que su madre tenia en su laboratorio que era altamente inflamable pero este mejoraría la cámara de gravedad pero debido al riesgo la científica decidió ocultar en una bóveda a la cual para llegar a ella tenia que pasar por gases venenosos, rayos larsers, lanzas que contenían veneno y por ultimo atravesar una pared de púas la cual tenia una secuencia en el piso el cual al pisar mal una tecla activaba el mecanismo de esta ¿Imposible? pues no para la hija de la mujer mas inteligente del universo junto y el guerrero mas orgulloso del planeta

Prosiguiendo con la historia la pequeña Bra se encontraba ya al final de las escaleras buscando a su padre por todas partes hasta que recordó el lugar favorito de su padre "La cámara de gravedad" en base a su hipótesis corrió hasta donde debía encontrarse esto mas su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que esta no se encontraba ahí después de un rato de confusión escucho unos gritos provenientes del laboratorio lo cual solo podía significar una cosa su madre estaba discutiendo con su padre, la chiquilla peliazul dio un suspiro divertido al escuchar la misma rutina que complementaba su mañana. Esta siguió el sonido de los gritos y llego a la puerta del laboratorio de su madre sonrió un poco y toco la puerta

 _Toc, toc, toc_

Espero pacientemente hasta que la cara de su madre apareció en el marco de la puerta la cual conservaba una expresión molesta la cual desapareció segundos después de observar la cara de su hija sustituyéndola con una sonrisa

\- Hola Bra espero que este escándalo no aya sido el provocante de que tu estés despierta - dijo Bulma extrañada al ver a su pequeña despierta tan temprano normalmente esta se levantaba después del medio día o simplemente no lo hacia, la peliazul negó levemente antes de contestar

\- Mi papa me hiso una promesa - respondió Bra con un tono infantil algo confuso

Bulma asintió apartándose para dejar pasar a la peliazul esta entro rápidamente y recorrió la habitación con la mirada hasta que encontró a su padre apoyado en una pared cerca del escritorio de su madre la chiquilla se acerco rápidamente a Vegeta halando la camisa de este para llamar su atención

\- ¿Que quieres? - contesto de forma cortante y calmada

\- Tu promesa - dijo sin dar mucha información

\- De que hablas yo jamas prometí nada - bajo la cabeza prestando algo de atención a la pequeña

\- Mentiroso - frunció el ceño en una autentica copia a las expresiones de su padre - prometiste llevarme a compras si hurtaba el...

Sus escasas explicaciones se vieron interrumpidos por una mano que tapo la boca de la pequeña impidiéndole contar la artimaña que le hiso hacer a su hija en frente de su esposa, Bulma enarco una ceja al comportamiento de Vegeta poniendo nervioso a este, rápidamente soltó a la niña y decidió hacer lo que le pedía si no quería quedar sin cámara de gravedad por todo un mes

\- Ahhh, esa promesa ya lo recordé - dijo tratando de no ser descubierto - porque no me esperas aquí un minuto tengo que hablar algo con tu madre acerca de la cámara de gravedad

La peliazul asintió rápidamente antes de que estos desaparecieron rápidamente por la puerta dejando sola a la pequeña, esta empezó a recorrer el laboratorio visualizando los diversos experimentos de su madre algunos un tanto extravagantes y la mayoría descompuestos o simplemente sin terminar su mirada recorrió los diversos objetos de la habitación hasta que su vista se detuvo en el invento que logro su victoria se acerco a este tomándolo en sus manitas esta vez observándolo detenidamente lastimosamente por accidente al tratar de devolver el objeto a su lugar original este se derramo sobre la cámara de gravedad esta casi al instante empezó a brotar humo de la maquina haciendo retroceder a Bra y antes de darle oportunidad de correr este se prendió en llamas bloqueando las puertas

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente tras la aparición de las llamas su corazón latía rápidamente estaba encerrada en un habitación en la cual podía morir chamuscada o por falta de oxigeno antes de poder actuar correctamente la maquina exploto en un sonido que fue rápidamente acallado por la habitación arrojando piezas de metal por todos lados en la cual una de esas piezas callo en su brazo izquierdo quemandole profundamente la piel haciéndole soltar un chillido la desesperación empezó a recorrer su cuerpo y las lagrimas empezaron a presentarse debajo de los ojos de la princesa sentía pánico estaba perdida fue cuando entonces una de esas llamas le alcanzó la pierna

\- AHHHHHHHHHHH - un grito desgarrador resono por toda la habitacion

Fue cuando entonces porfin empezaron a oírse pasos detrás de la puerta junto a gritos desesperados que pasaron inadvertidos por la princesa. Bra callo de rodillas por el dolor con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas. Para ella no había nadie que pudiese salvarla las vigas empezaron a chillar estaban a punto de quebrarse

\- Ayuda por favor, no quiero morir - añadió en un susurro más en ese momento la viga se rompió y se desplomó sobre ella

 _A pesar de las apariencias está no es la historia de ni muerte sólo fue un accidente en el cual sobrevivi gracias a mi padre pero la felicidad no duró mucho, según los doctores tenía un gran chock y había grandes posibilidades de que me quedase con un trauma. Tiempo después de que me dieran de alta me llevaron a un psicólogo más el trauma no fue lo único que descubrieron que tenía allí... Me detectaron autismo_

* * *

 **N/A Bueno... y que tal? Se que no es muy bueno y que me falta mucho por mejorar pero a mi me gustó como quedó. Por cierto no se preocupen lo que pueda aparecer en los próximos Capítulos según mis compañeros tengo una sería manía de hacer sufrir a los personajes principales pero no teman pues como asi habrá momentos de sufrimiento también habrar momentos divertidos**

 **En fin actualizaré casi todos los viernes o jueves depende de la luz y bueno GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
